This invention relates generally to a light reflector specifically intended to customize with the standard lighting fixture having one or more light sources such as fluorescent bulb.
The art of lighting fixture while extremely old has experienced an increase in activity in recent years, with the development of a new and specialized light reflectors for securement on said fixture, said reflectors being appreciably adapted to achieve maximum illumination and uniform distribution of light rays intensity throughout the area to be lighted. Commonly available lighting fixtures include a ceiling mounted housing which comes out in a variety of sizes and shapes, and suited to accommodate one or more bulbs.
Research in this field has established the fact that when the specific need arises for a light reflector to be installed to the housing of the existing lighting fixture, daily users of the fixture often find it difficult in procuring a ready to fit customized light reflector. In said typical situation, they usually resort to a made-to-order light reflector which entails more expenditure aside from the inconveniences inherent thereto.
In view of the defects found in the utilization of the aforementioned existing light reflectors made for conventional lighting fixtures, the inventor, upon a sustained effort, has developed the present customized reflector which is noteworthy for its simple and easy assembly, more reliable and very practical for use.